zt2_machinima_databanksfandomcom-20200213-history
Just an Investigator's Chronicles
|image1 = Lcde2.png |row1 = Release Poster|parts: = 2|creator(s): = Hugo7|genre: = Investigations|character(s) = L'enquêteur, Mathilde, Hugo, Le Chef de l'Organisation, Lucas, The lab's director|release: = 2016-2018}} is the sequel of the machinima Island of Terror. It's made since june 2016 by Hugo7. Just as the previous machinima, the main character is L'enquêteur (which means "the Investigator" in English). We often see the scenes in his field of vision though we can see him sometimes when there's an external view. Synopsys (no spoil) Season 1 The investigator decides to take a little break after his success on the Island of Terror. So he goes to Europe's highest mountains, the Alpes, as he does every year. Unfortunately the road is blocked so he decides to find out what's happening. He discovers a building behind the trees he never noticed before, despite the fact he often uses this road. He will meet Mathilde who is one colleague as they are both private investigators in L'Organisation. She explains him that she found out that Le Chef de l'Organisation (director of L'Organisation) planned the whole investigation in the Island of Terror so that the island becomes his property : he sent the investigator here because the police trusts him (he's a private investigator mandated by the police). But the investigator didn't know that the final report he would have done would have been in the director's interest. Fortunately the investigation on the island did not go as the director planned and the report isn't in his interest. So he's furious against the investigator. Mathilde also found out that l'Organisation becomes gradually a villain's organisation so she plans to resign. What else will they discover ? Season 2 Two soldiers of the French Army (sgt. Romain and a soldier who is filming) found a burnt hummer in the forest. It belongs to L'Organisation and was about to attack the Club Nature. The investigator and Mathilde are entrusted with a mission by Hugo, director of CN. They'll meet the new CN commando troops (LPNE), trained to defend the club. We reported that some members of L'Organisation, among Lucas and its director, are currently on a volcanic island. Abstract Please note that all this story is under © copyright Hugo7, all rights reserved. Season 1 I've yet to write it ._. Season 2 Trailer We see views of a French Army base. Sergeant Romain and a soldier (who is filming) found a burnt hummer in the forest. Then the seargent diseappears ! The investigator and Mathilde receive their mission. Episode 1 We see destructions made by L'Organisation on Club Nature facilities. Mathilde and the investigator arrive in a French military base with a lab and radiotelescopes. It has an underground bunker. They meet the general and receive their mission. In a CN protected computer, a message from Hugo explains that a commando was secretly created (LPNE) to protect the CN because L'Organisation wants to destroy it. Episode 2 The first mission consists on a tour of a volcanic island aboard a helicopter because villains were spotted there. After a general visit (in which the pilot explains that the configuration of the volcanic terrain made water to stay in a zone which turned into a dangerous swamp), they zoom and recognize Lucas. Episode 3 They decide to land on the island. Clues are showing that Lucas is gone. They finally spot him, he flees with his accomplices into the swamp. Fortunately, Mathilde and the investigator have some military surplus with them so they decide to follow them. They use a satellite receptor to trace them. The night falls and they sleep in the swamp in a bivouac. They send a report to Hugo before sleeping. Episode 4' Just before sun rises, they are awakened by parachuted members of the LPNE. They follow steps in the mud. They find a bunker in which the villains are. That's their newest main facility. They find a place where the missing villagers from the season 1 are confined by the villains. This distraction allows a shoot-out to start. Episode 5 Villains manage to enter the bunker and lock the door. CN members try to blow it up but the door is too heavy and reinforced. While some members release the villagers, other enters the bunker's vents ! They see by the vents that the director of L'Organisation berates Lucas because now, CN knows where is this secret bunker. Lucas says that the bunker is very secured so this doesn't matter. The director acquiesces. Episode 6 Several days later. Thanks to aerial surveillance, we know that Lucas and the boss escaped the bunker with a lot of merchandise. They leave the island and go to the continent to rent a hotel suite. Discreet spying. A CN member follows them. Now we know where they are and that this place is obviously not as secured as the bunker. We can now arrest them. Episode 7 The Police and the CN, helped by some soldiers and some LPNE operatives will arrest them. In this episode, scenes alternate and change quickly. This merchandise is in fact a trafic of artworks. Lucas and his boss escape using the balcony. The police arrives too late. The merchandise is still here though. We can see that the crystal of the Season 1 is here too. So Lucas enventually managed to steal it from the lab. We learn that L'Organisation had clients who want this crystal. They bought it so they are coming to take it no matter if the police is here. Car chase between the investigator and Lucas & his boss. The clients of L'Organisation are comming using a motorized hot air balloon. Fusillade with the police. Both the police and CN members flee. LPNE operatives hold them while waiting the GIGN to come. Everyone reach a safe place. The GIGN arrives and kills most of the villain commando operatives. Unfortunately, these clients manage to flee with the crystal using a car (because the hot air balloon would have been too vulnerable). But in the same time, the investigator and Mathilde are still chasing Lucas and the director of L'Organisation. These latter lure them into a trap ! Other members of L'Organisation are here and fire a small rocket. The police car blows up with Mathilde and the investigator inside. EPILOGUE At the end of this episode, we have a view of Hugo watching an incoming transmission from the boss of L'Organisation. He tells him that his operative destroyed the police car and that the crystal was sold to an unknown organization. Then he shows that he has an hostage : the sergeant Romain. Category:Machinimas